Des petits miracles de Noël
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Alain est seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année, André ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Alain est seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année, André ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma participation au concours de Noël 2019 du forum Lady Oscar-André. La fanfiction devait être finie et titrée. Nous devions utiliser un des synopsis imposés par l'organisatrice, avec possibilité de rendre plusieurs fanfictions. Nous avions également une liste de mots imposés avec obligation d'en inclure au moins deux: « Noël », « Cadeau », « Rouge », « Lutin », « Chocolat », « Partage », « Neige », « Surprise », « Chaleur », « Lumineux », « Cris », « Sapin, », « Bonhomme », « Agonie », « Orange », « Brioche ».

Note de l'auteur 2: Cette fiction est celle qui a remporté la première place!

**Des petits miracles de Noël **

\- Oscar... Alain sera seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- C'est bien triste. Répondit Oscar sans pour autant lever le nez de sa paperasse.

André semblait surpris du peu d'empathie de son amie pourtant si sensible.

\- J'aurais aimé l'inviter. C'est le premier **Noël** qu'il passe depuis la mort de Diane et de sa mère.

\- André. Commença le commandant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais approuvé ton invitation dans la seconde. Mais je te rappelle que cette année, nous recevons Hortense et Loulou. Père et Mère seront aussi là. Je leur parlerai mais je ne peux pas te garantir une place.

Elle observa la **neige** tomber par sa fenêtre. L'annonce de la mort de Madame de Soisson, si rapprochée du suicide de sa fille, avait secoué tout le régiment. D'ailleurs, Oscar leur avait donné une permission spéciale pour se rendre aux funérailles pour soutenir leur ami. Le cimetière avait été bondé.

\- D'après lui, son **agonie** était courte. Dire que ces derniers mots ont été "Je veux être avec Diane.". Oh Seigneur, quelle misère! Pourquoi faut-il ainsi mettre à l'épreuve des jeunes gens qui ne méritent en rien une telle punition? Pendant ce temps, des scélérats, des violeurs, des meurtriers, vivent sans se cacher, dans l'opulence et le confort! Est-ce donc là votre Justice? Oh, il faut qu'Alain puisse se joindre à nous, il est hors de question qu'il soit seul le jour de Noël! Je convaincrai Père, je le jure!

_XXXXX_

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, son père n'avait même pas eu besoin d'être convaincu. A peine avait-elle fini d'évoquer la triste situation d'Alain que sa mère avait les yeux humides. Et face aux grands yeux de Madame de Jarjayes, Monsieur de Jarjayes était dans l'incapacité de lui dire non. C'était là l'une de ses seules faiblesses.

\- Mon Dieu, ce pauvre garçon! Perdre ainsi sa soeur puis sa mère, se retrouver esseulé le jour de la naissance du fils de notre Seigneur! Rainier, mon ami, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi!

Le Général avait baisé avec douceur la joue de son épouse.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de le faire. Oscar, vous pouvez dire à André que nous serions ravis de recevoir son ami.

\- Père, je dois vous prévenir: Alain est un être très franc, brut de coffre même. Mais il a bon fond. Aussi, ne prenez pas personnellement certaines remarques qu'il peut faire.

\- Mon fils, vous êtes vous-même un être d'une franchise tranchante, je crois que je peux affronter votre subordonné. Avait-il plaisanté

Le sourire d'André avait été éclatant.

_XXXXX_

Alain n'en revenait toujours pas. Oh, il n'était pas ingrat! Il était réellement reconnaissant et touché par le geste d'André ainsi que par la gentillesse des Jarjayes. Cependant, une telle invitation avait été une **surprise** telle qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il allait passer Noël entouré et non seul, comme il s'attendait à l'être. D'autant plus qu'il allait le passer chez le commandant, avec qui il s'était tellement pris le bec à son arrivée!

\- Bienvenue Alain! L'accueillit Madame de Jarjayes

Son sourire doux et **lumineux** lui rappelait Diane.

\- Madame, je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour votre bonté.

\- Vous êtes un ami d'André et un soldat du régiment d'Oscar. C'est bien naturel. Nous avons appris les pertes cruelles que vous avez subi. Vous avez nos condoléances les plus sincères. Depuis qu'Oscar nous a expliqué votre histoire, j'ajoute une prière pour les âmes de vos chères disparues.

Il se sentait gêné et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soudain, l'atmosphère un peu sombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux s'envola quand un **lutin** roux courut depuis les escaliers.

\- Grand-Mère! Grand-Mère! Est-ce là l'ami de Tante Oscar et d'André?

\- Loulou, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers?! C'est dangereux et peu raffiné! La gronda une femme qui arrivait

Grande, blonde, les yeux bleu, Alain en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'Hortense de la Rolancy, soeur aînée d'Oscar. L'enfant était donc Louise, la nièce du commandant.

\- Pardon Mère, j'étais juste si excitée à l'idée de rencontrer un des soldats de Tante Oscar! Bonjour Monsieur de Soisson, je suis Louise de la Rolancy, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Loulou!

Il étudia la demoiselle un instant. Encore assez petite, les traits fins mais le visage encore poupin, les cheveux naturellement bouclés, elle lui rappelait Diane au même âge.

\- Enchantée, Mademoiselle Loulou, je suis Alain.

* * *

\- Grand-Mère, encore une fois, vous vous êtes surpassée ! Il faudra bien remercier les cuisiniers ! Je crains que nous ne puissions plus avaler quoi que ce soit ! Dit le Général

\- Oh Monsieur, il restera bien une petite place pour un peu de **brioche**, du **chocolat** chaud et quelques fruits !

Alain haussa un sourcil.

\- Sa Majesté la Reine a eu la gentillesse de nous envoyer des **oranges** de l'Orangerie royale. Expliqua Madame de Jarjayes

\- La reine vous offre des **cadeaux**?!

\- Oscar est une amie proche de Sa Majesté.

Oscar sourit.

\- Du moment où elle est devenue reine, Sa Majesté a voulu m'offrir un présent pour me remercier de mon amitié. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais rien, sinon la voir devenir une grande souveraine. Mais, avec tout le respect que je lui porte, la reine est têtue et a trouvé le moyen de me faire plaisir sans extravagance. Du jour où elle a su que j'aimais les agrumes, elle m'envoie chaque année, pour mon anniversaire, deux beaux paniers d'oranges de l'Orangerie du château de Versailles. Je vous préviens cependant, elles sont un peu acides. Plus que celles près de la frontière espagnole. Le climat, sans doute.

Le jeune homme se surprit à penser que c'était là un portrait bien loin des ragots que l'on racontait sur l'Autrichienne. Dans Paris, c'était la Messaline, la femme de mauvaise vie, la dépensière. Là, le commandait lui peignait le tableau d'une femme spontanée, loyale en amitié et généreuse. Il aurait bien voulu mettre cela sur le compte du royaliste qui sommeillait en Oscar avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait quitté les armées royales pour aller dans les gardes françaises afin d'être plus proche du peuple, de voir comment vivait vraiment les gens. Non, si Oscar de Jarjayes lui disait que la reine de France et de Navarre était une femme intègre et gentille, c'était sans nulle doute la vérité. Il était hélas bien trop tard pour que le pays ne s'en rende compte, à moins d'un miracle. Il était pourtant à Noël et il était bien là, entouré, accueilli à bras ouverts par une famille qui ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, par pure charité chrétienne, alors qu'il allait passer le jour de la naissance du Christ seul. Si cela n'était pas un miracle, cela y ressemblait alors fortement et si on lui avait offert un si beau moment de **partage**, de **chaleur** humaine, alors il voulait y croire, il l'espérait de tout son être :

Il se surprit à désirer une réconciliation entre Marie-Antoinette et son peuple, où les **cris** de haine seraient des cris de joie.

A cause d'une simple anecdote partagée autour d'un repas.

Loulou était assise au pied du **sapin**, admirant la belle robe **rouge** que sa grand-mère venait de lui offrir pour habiller sa poupée.

\- Tante Oscar, si la neige n'a pas fondu, pourrons-nous faire un **bonhomme** tout à l'heure ?

\- Eh bien, ma foi, pourquoi pas ! André, tu te joindras à nous ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Avec plaisir, Oscar ! Si Loulou veut bien de moi !

\- Oh, André, tu sais très bien que je ne dis jamais non à un joli garçon !

Le Général ne put réprimer un léger rire.

\- Alain, vous viendrez, vous aussi ? Reprit l'enfant

Surpris, il eut un moment de blanc dans son esprit avant de parvenir à balbutier :

\- Oui, oui, je veux bien !

* * *

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Dit André alors qu'il consolidait la base du bonhomme, aidé par Alain.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, en cette période. Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, le premier Noël passé à Jarjayes me faisait peur. Mais Monsieur et Madame m'ont inclus aux festivités comme si j'avais été leur propre fils. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes abandonné à Noël, comme j'ai pu le craindre pour moi-même il y a des années.

Le soldat baissa les yeux et remercia le froid qui lui donnait une excellente excuse pour justifier ses yeux brillants.

\- Tu es un vrai ami, André. Et le commandant et sa famille sont vraiment de bonnes personnes. Je passe un excellent Noël grâce à vous tous.

Madame de Jarjayes apparut sur le perron et s'avança vers eux.

\- Monsieur de Soisson ? Tenta-t-elle

\- Madame la comtesse.

\- Mon mari et moi avons discuté. Nous serions vraiment ravis de vous recevoir pour le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Vous pourriez même rester dormir et passer le premier de l'an neuf avec nous, si le cœur vous en dit.

Alain se demandait s'il rêvait, une telle gentillesse était hors norme !

\- Madame, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité...

\- Pour être honnête, c'est Loulou qui nous l'a demandé. Elle vous aime beaucoup, vous savez.

Il sourit.

\- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas briser le cœur de votre petite-fille, c'est d'accord ! Mais j'insiste pour vous offrir quelque chose en échange de votre générosité.

\- Nous verrons le moment venu !

Loulou arrivait avec Oscar, des boules de neige à la main, pour aider à l'édification de leur œuvre éphémère. Et alors qu'il entamait la partie ventrale du bonhomme, Alain adressa une rapide prière à Dieu, où il s'excusait des injures qu'il avait pu proférer à son égard dans les pics de sa douleur, de son deuil. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, il lui avait tout de même accordé un miracle de Noël pour un orphelin :

Passer le 25 décembre en famille.

**FIN**


End file.
